


Further Investigation

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock forms a hypothesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Further Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 31. (Posted to LJ on January 31) Prompt from holmes100-Monster. Sequel to [Research](http://archiveofourown.org/works/201516), because I can't resist this pairing. Beta by evila_elf. Comments and concrit welcome.

“You’re a monster, Holmes; an absolute monster.”

It wasn’t the first time Sgt. Donovan had lobbed that particular epithet in his direction, although generally the verbal abuse occurred at a crime scene rather than in her bed.

He wondered if she was referring to his failings as a human being or using the term in reference to his performance as a... _Lover_ hardly suited the situation, even if it was technically accurate.

“Three times? Good god! Are you always like that?”

Was his stamina an anomaly, then? More research was definitely in order.

Perhaps John would be willing to assist.


End file.
